These Bands of Red We Wear
by ThereWillOnlyEverBeOneMe
Summary: Living in a Children's hospital is never easy, but there are definitely the better parts. And sometimes it's the better parts that make the rest of it bearable. Shipping of Leo and Emma (Lemma) and subtly Dash and Kara (Dara)!


**Hey guys! Here's a shorter fic from the new Fox show, Red Band Society. It is going to be such a great show! But if you're reading this than you already know that :) I obviously don't own the characters or series, so enjoy!**

These Bands of Red We Wear

No day at a hospital is ordinary, but this particular day was about as close as you could get. My dad had come by earlier to play one of his many songs, Kara shuffled through her playlist trying to drown his singing out, and Leo continued to try to teach Jordi how to do wheelchair tricks now that between the two of them and Dash who was laughing behind them, they shared a total of four functional legs. The only person missing from the group was Emma, who still seemed to be struggling between choosing between Leo and Jordi. Personally I think that Emma needs to talk to Leo about whatever they had, since the obvious chemistry the two of them is not going away anytime soon. I heard Dash and Kara talking about it earlier, they decided that the Leo and Emma would have a couple name and be formally identified as "Lemma" once they finally get together.

Would that not result in Dash and Kara becoming "Dara", I wanted to ask, but as we all know, I seem to be incapable of doing that as of late.

"Hey guys, I forgot something back in the room. Jordi, keep practicing that spin move while I'm gone." Leo told Jordi and Dash, excusing himself to roll back to his room. I'll bet it was just an excuse to go see Emma.

I was right. Leo knocked on the door of Emma's room as he rolled himself in. Emma didn't protest when he disrupted whatever novel she was reading.

"Hey Emma, how's it going?" Leo questioned, looking interested.

"Okay. Have you seen Jordi?" Emma responded quickly. Leo looked crestfallen at her mention of Jordi, but shook it off.

_Emma really needs to stop using Jordi to mess with Leo before all three of them get hurt._

Leo seemed to agree. With an intense stare he looked Emma straight in the eye and asked,

"What is going on with the two of you anyway?"

Emma looked at the ground, making her fedora hide most of her face as she stared at her fidgeting hands in her lap.

"Well, you know, we've been…" Emma responded weakly.

_C'mon Emma, you can do better than that._

Leo seemed to hear my thoughts again.

"You've been what?" Leo asked, getting her attention once more.

"We've been bonding." Emma stated defiantly.

"Bonding, huh?" Leo questioned.

"Yeah, bonding."

"So what are you and I doing right now?"

"We're talking, Leo."

"Talking, not bonding?"

"No, you and I are just talking."

"Is it because we've already bonded?"

Leo's question seemed to throw Emma for a loop, which was rare, finding a witty comeback was a simple as breathing to Emma.

"Maybe it is."

"Yeah, maybe."

When Emma finally looked up to meet Leo in the eye, there was a spark of something that they had both missed dearly. Not the loud, drowning fireworks you get from the thrill of someone new, but the constant glow of a fire that never goes out.

"Well I would need a knife to cut the tension in this room." Rubin said as he walked into Emma's room, probably because he had followed Leo, but that didn't make the situation any less awkward.

"I was just going." Leo stated flatly. He began to roll out of the room just as Nurse Jackson walked in and gave him a skeptical look. She turned her attention to Rubin next and gave him the boot before finally focusing on the patient she had come in to see.

"Have you eaten your lunch yet, honey?" Emma nodded, about a third of the spaghetti, most of the salad, and a bit of the brownie had disappeared off her tray. Nurse Jackson seemed satisfied with this and nodded before picking up the tray and walking out and pass Leo, who grabbed the brownie as she walked by. Leo broke the brownie in half, stuffed one half in his mouth, and rolled over to Emma to present the other half. Emma smiled softly before gingerly taking the part of a brownie from him and eating it slowly. The oblivious couple had no idea, but I knew Nurse Jackson had watched the exchange between the two pleasantly. She scurried away soon enough not to be seen though. Leo waved a hand over his wheelchair and bowed the best he could. Emma laughed and sat in his lap, agreeing to go with him on whatever adventure Leo had planned. While the two of them went to the roof, I turned my attention to Jordi.

Jordi hadn't spoken to me since his surgery. I kept him company while he was unconscious, but ever since he has seemed to be deciding whether or not it was real or not. I could assure him that it was very real, well, I would if I could talk. Also that I still wanted that pizza.


End file.
